


Semplicemente Maxiel 3❤️

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Semplicemente Maxiel 3❤️

Questa storia è dedicata a theprankinghorse. Sono felice che tu l'apprezzi così tanto e spero che anche questo capitolo ti possa piacere.❤️ Buona lettura a tutti.

Sente il sole che lo colpisce sul volto, era stato tutto così piacevole, le vacanze, la compagnia, fare l'amore col suo ragazzo ieri notte, distende i muscoli guardandosi attorno "Daniel? Daniel dove sei?" Si guarda attorno e nota che la sedia era lontana, ieri, una volta arrivati di sopra, Daniel lo aveva preso in braccio e portato a letto, avevano fatto l'amore, per festeggiare la scelta di vivere assieme, era presto ma sentivano che era la cosa giusta, sarebbero andati in Australia d'estate, dopo ciò si erano addormentati subito dopo quindi non aveva avuto motivo di muoverla. Stava per chiamare ancora Daniel quando si accorge che i suoi piedi poggiavano sul pavimento, non sentiva davvero nulla, eppure aveva così voglia di camminare, aveva così voglia di dipendere solo da lui stesso, cerca di farsi forza per mettersi in piedi, non sentiva dolore, non sentiva il freddo, non sentiva assolutamente nulla, eppure si alza, si alza perché lui voleva camminare. Mugola di dolore cadendo, non aveva sentito nulla alle gambe, no, ovviamente no, ma si era fatto male al braccio, sente le lacrime scorrere sulle guance, erano di rabbia, non di dolore.

Stava preparando la colazione quando sente un tonfo provenire da sopra, spegne tutto e si affretta a correre di sopra, arrivato in camera vede il ragazzo disteso a terra e corre da lui "amore mio" si avvicina cercando di sollevarlo ma si sente spingere un po' rudemente "Maxy..."

"NON MI TOCCARE" stringe i pugni piangendo "non mi toccare" sente il corpo tremare, era davvero demoralizzato, eppure credeva di aver superato tutto questo.

Lo guarda stringendolo contro il proprio torace accarezzandolo dietro la schiena baciandolo tra i capelli, non sa per quanto tempo lo tiene stretto ma, dopo un po', si calma e si lascia sollevare. Restano in silenzio per tutto il tempo che lo cura e lo aiuta a lavarsi, fortuna era solo un graffio al gomito, lo solleva in braccio e lo porta di sotto sedendolo a tavola servendogli la colazione, non gli piaceva davvero quello sguardo, a quanto pare non aveva mai davvero superato lo shock di essere condannato ad una sedia a rotelle.

Stava finendo di fare i piatti vedendo il ragazzo seduto sul divano e accenna un sorriso "hey, baby, oggi i tuoi genitori hanno detto che passano a farti visita, sei contento?"

Lo guarda "non sono un bambino, ma certo sono felice di rivederli" guarda distrattamente fuori dalla finestra per poi socchiudere appena gli occhi.

Sospira "amore, io non capisco, insomma, è ancora per questa mattina? Non fai che tenermi il muso" si avvicina a lui poggiando una mano sulla sua gamba notando come sembrasse non guardare nulla in realtà, stava per parlare ancora ma sente suonare alla porta e si affretta ad andare ad aprire. Accenna un saluto ai genitori di lui, viene ricambiato ma nota come la donna sembrasse tra il furiosa e preoccupata, sembrava aver pianto.

"Max, tesoro mio..." Si avvicina al figlio vedendo che la moglie era alle sue spalle e lo stava massaggiando.

"Lo illuderai, lo farai solo soffrire ancora e ancora e ancora."

"BASTA" la guarda con rabbia per poi poggiare la mano sulla guancia del figlio.

"Che succede papà?"

Sorride "vedi, se io e tua madre non siamo stati qui, a Natale o Capodanno, non era esattamente per farci un viaggio, cioè si, avevamo bisogno di capire che sei capace di cavartela da solo, ma non è solo questo" lo accarezza dolcemente sulla spalla "abbiamo parlato con un medico che dice potresti avere speranze di tornare a camminare."

"Era solo un ciarlatano, Jos!"

"Che ci costa provare?" La guarda furioso.

"Costa che illudi nostro figlio" parla con altrettanta ira.

"Mamma, papà" li guarda assottigliando lo sguardo per poi guardare il padre "io voglio tentare il tutto per tutto" stringe appena i pugni.

"Max..."

"No, Daniel, è la mia vita e io voglio tornare a camminare, non voglio stare qui hai capito? Tu non sai cosa significa stare sempre su una fottuta sedia a rotelle, non sai cosa significa dover dipendere dagli altri anche per le cose più banali, TU NON CAPISCI QUELLO CHE PROVO QUINDI LASCIA PERDERE CHE È MOLTO MEGLIO!"

Sospira "hai ragione Max, io non capisco quello che provi, ma voglio che tu sappia che sarò sempre al tuo fianco" va in cucina, sospirando appena, cominciando a mettere tutto in ordine. Perché Jos voleva illudere così suo figlio? Avevano già visto molti e molti medici, come poteva ancora credere che qualcuno potesse avere una cura per Max? Non è che a lui non avrebbe fatto piacere vedere il ragazzo camminare, anzi, ma aveva paura che questa storia lo avrebbe lasciato, letteralmente, a pezzi. Stringe appena i pugni, non poteva impedire a Max di provare, questo no, ma poteva stargli accanto per rimetterlo insieme ogni volta che ci sarebbe stato bisogno.

Poggia una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, aveva lasciato che Jos parlasse tranquillamente con Max mentre lei era venuta a parlare con Daniel, non voleva certo che il ragazzo la prendesse sul personale, non voleva che si sentisse respinto, era chiaro che Max, dopo essersi innamorato dell'uomo, provava ancora più desiderio di camminare per potergli stare accanto.

Erano passati una serie di giorni da quando Jos aveva parlato a Max di quella nuova, possibile, cura sperimentale, Max aveva seguito ogni accorgimento detto dal cosiddetto medico, aveva svolto attentamente tutti gli esercizi e anche di più, avevano fatto più e più volte dei test per capire se il ragazzo cominciasse a provare un minimo di sensibilità. In questo periodo non aveva avuto molto modo di parlare col ragazzo, quasi sempre era impegnato col padre, ma non gli aveva mai fatto mancare il proprio aiuto o appoggio in caso di bisogno. Era arrivato il giorno della così tanto attesa visita, via telefono più volte, Jos, aveva provato a chiedere all'uomo se fosse normale che Max non sentisse nulla, se poteva volerci più tempo del previsto, ovviamente non aveva mai creduto a tale speranza e, lo sapeva, sotto sotto nemmeno Jos vi aveva mai creduto, lui voleva solo dare a suo figlio ciò che credeva fosse meglio, la speranza, al momento, sembrava la cosa migliore.

"Papà, siamo arrivati?"

"Si, si dà come dice il biglietto da visita è qui che dobbiamo andare, coraggio, scendiamo" si avvia alla reception cominciando a parlare con la donna mostrandogli il biglietto, gli si gela il sangue quando gli viene detto che non esiste nessun medico con quel nome. "No, no non può essere, un mese fa io l'ho pagato per una consulenza, mi ha detto di venire qua e..."

Guarda l'uomo scuotendo la testa "mi spiace, ma gliel'ho detto, qui non esiste nessuno che abbia quel nome, mi spiace ma credo lei sia stato truffato, però se vuole potremmo svolgere qui la visita che vostro figlio doveva sostenere."

La guarda per poi annuire confuso "si, si certo."

Ascolta la spiegazione dell'uomo e nota che, sul volto di Max, era calata già una nube piuttosto scura, si avviano alla stanza consigliata e aiuta Max a mettersi sul lettino prima di mettersi a parte poggiandosi vicino al muro stando a guardare. Vede il dottore entrare e cominciare a tastare le gambe del ragazzo, lo vedeva chiedere, a ogni tocco, se sentisse qualcosa, vede Max scuotere la testa ogni volta che il medico gli chiedeva, vedeva i suoi occhi farsi sempre più lucidi ogni volta.

"Mh, capisco, allora non senti proprio nulla eh?" Prende un ago e si avvicina cominciando a pungerlo piano sulle gambe e lo guarda "nemmeno adesso senti nulla?"

Nulla, non sentiva davvero nulla, eppure lo vedeva l'ago entrare nella pella, affondava più e più volte ma...nulla, la sola cosa che sentiva erano le lacrime che scivolavano lentamente sulla guancia mentre, per l'ennesima volta, scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego.

Poggia tutto sul tavolo, aveva visto Max avviarsi in camera, non aveva detto nulla a parte che era stanco, nota la donna infuriata col marito, lo accusava di aver illuso ancora una volta il figlio, per quanto riguardava Jos, sembrava non accusare nulla di quanto accadeva intorno a sé, lo sguardo distrutto dall'accaduto. Si passa una mano volto, anche lui era stato distrutto dalla situazione, avrebbe dato ogni cosa affinché quella dannata visita fosse andata diversamente, non per se stesso, ma per Max, per il suo Max. Finisce di sistemare il tutto e porta una tazza di thè caldo ai signori Verstappen prima di avviarsi di sopra per portare qualcosa di caldo anche al ragazzo, bussa semplicemente per annunciarsi e poi entra, la stanza era completamente buia, illuminata solo da una fioca luce che veniva dall'esterno, Max era sotto le coperte con il volto leggermente affondato verso i cuscini, doveva aver pianto. "Max, tesoro, ti ho portato qualcosa di caldo, bevilo, ti sentirai meglio."

"Vattene! Non voglio nulla, voglio solo che mi lasciate in pace, tutti quanti!"

Sospira "Max, lo so che ti fa male, ma de-"

"NO!" Colpisce la tazza schiantandola al suolo "TU NON SAI NIENTE, NON PUOI CAPIRE CHE COSA STO PASSANDO, CHE COSA PASSO, LA MIA VITA È CONDANNATA IN UN CORPO CHE MI INTRAPPOLA, CON QUESTE STUPIDE GAMBE INUTILI!" Si colpisce più volte sulle gambe prima di sentirsi afferrare i polsi "LASCIAMI, TANTO NON SENTO NIENTE, PERCHÉ STAI CON UNO STORPIO COME ME? PERCHÉ NON TI METTI CON QUALCUNO CHE NON TI PRIVERÀ DI OGNI CAZZO DI ESPERIENZA PERCHÉ CONDANNATO AD UNA DANNATA SEDIA FINO ALLA MORTE, VORREI ESSERE MORTO QUEL GIORNO!"

"BASTA!" Lo colpisce d'istinto con uno schiaffo "NON RIPETERLO MAI PIÙ, MA LO CAPISCI CHE IO TI AMO? E NON PER IL TUO DANNATO CORPO, MA PER QUELLO CHE SEI E CHE MI FA MALE SENTIRTI DIRE UNA COSA COSÌ?" Lo vede sgranare gli occhi e lo stringe a se con forza "basta Max, non voglio che tu continui a farti del male, a colpirti, io ti amo, nemmeno tu capisci quanto mi fa stare male vederti così" lo stringe più forte sentendo qualche lacrima sfuggire al proprio controllo. Si alza dopo qualche minuto, in silenzio, e comincia a sistemare il disastro, raccoglie i cocci e pulisce, per bene, tutto il pavimento affinché il ragazzo non possa farsi male in alcun modo. "Adesso ti lascio riposare Max, io sono di sotto" esce dalla stanza andando a gettare il tutto prima di notare che Jos era scomparso.

Guarda l'uomo accennando un sorriso "grazie, grazie per quello che fai per Max, non credevo avrebbe mai amato qualcuno così tanto quanto ama te, credevo che quel dannato incidente avesse distrutto per sempre la sua vita" lo guarda sorridendogli "il tuo amore per lui, il tuo stare sempre al suo fianco, ci ha dimostrato che la sua vita rimane esattamente la stessa, siamo stati noi a sbagliare, a vederla diversa, grazie Daniel." Si alza, aveva già ripulito le tazze, prende la borsetta e lo guarda con un dolce sorriso "andrò a casa a riposare un po', ormai lo sai, non siamo molto lontani, se c'è bisogno chiamaci."

Sorride alla donna abbracciandola, nota il suo stupore prima di vederla sorridere e ricambiare, la saluta prima di andare in cucina, non sapeva cosa fare quindi opta per preparare una bella cena, sperava che il ragazzo, almeno, avrebbe mangiato qualcosa, era tutto il giorno che non mangiava e ieri, per il nervoso, aveva mangiato poco e niente.

Stava steso a letto, sapeva che Daniel non lo avrebbe mai colpito se non avesse detto quella cosa, sapeva che era stata una cosa davvero infantile ma lo aveva detto in preda allo sconforto, aveva voluto fare tutto questo perché, da quando stava con Daniel, aveva sentito ancora di più il bisogno di camminare, di non impedirgli nulla, ma, almeno dalle parole di lui, sembrava che il solo che stesse mettendo tanta importanza nella cosa fosse lui, eppure...sussulta appena sentendo vari bip sul suo cellulare, lo prende leggendo vari messaggi.

CL.- Cazzo Max! Ma perché non rispondi a nessuno dei nostri messaggi ne chiamate? Te ne avremmo fatto un centinaio! 17.34

LN.- Charles ha ragione, siamo tutti preoccupati, non ci hai fatto sapere nulla, non ci hai detto nulla! 17.35

AA.- Esatto! Ci hai detto, frettolosamente, che oggi avresti fatto una visita, sono giorni che sei assente, va bene lo capiamo, ma adesso intendi ignorarci ancora per molto? 17.36

Accarezza i messaggi, sapeva che i suoi amici non lo avevano mai giudicato in base a quello che gli era successo, non lo avevano fatto sentire ne messo da parte ne diverso, non era facile, ma la sua vita davvero non valeva la pena di essere vissuta? Aveva due genitori meravigliosi, amici rari da trovare, praticamente unici, e poi aveva lui... "Il mio Daniel..." Sussulta sentendo ancora dei bip.

CL.- CAZZO MA SCHERZI??? CIOÈ TU VISUALIZZI MA NON RISPONDI? 17.41

CL.- Va bene, ho capito, veniano da te! 17.41

MV.- Hahaha, idioti, vi aspetto domani ok? Giocheremo alla play, adesso devo parlare con Daniel, non sono stato scortese solo con voi da quando...bhe...non è andata bene... 17.43

LN.- Oh Max...so che ti fa male...ma non è la fine di tutto, hai una vita bellissima... 17.45

AA.- Esatto, hai noi, hahaha, poi Daniel, dai che c'è di meglio? 17.46

CL.- Già, ti do un consiglio, tieniti le lacrime per domani, ok? Quando ti distruggeremo alla play! 17.47

MV.- Haha, vi adoro ragazzi! 17.47

CL.- Ci mancherebbe! 17.48

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa, a quanto pare era più facile superare le cose se non era solo, sapeva che i ragazzi non erano insensibili, li conosceva, stavano male a loro volta, ma non avrebbero mai permesso che continuasse a crogiolarsi nella sua disperazione. Posa il cellulare e poi si trascina sulla sedia avviandosi di sotto, nota che Daniel stava parlando al cellulare con qualcuno, un amico? Si avvicina all'uomo notando il suo dolce sorriso mentre lo inquadrava, ora poteva notare che, oltre all'uomo, vi era anche un bambino biondino.

"Ecco Max, è un bel ragazzo, eh piccolo?" Ride vedendolo annuire "bhe mi spiace ma questo qui è il mio ragazzo" ride vedendo che il piccolo lo ignorava salutando Max "ma guardalo, mi ignora!"

Sorride vedendo il piccolo che gli faceva ciao ciao e ricambia a sua volta "ciao piccolo."

Sorride e saluta l'amico, promette che presto si sarebbero visti e che si, avrebbe portato anche Max con sé. Attacca il cellulare guardando il proprio ragazzo "hai fame, amore?" Si alza per andare in cucina "i tuoi sono a casa, a riposare, in caso di bisogno fanno sapere che possiamo chiamarli."

"Daniel..."

"Ti chiedo scusa" lo guarda serio "io non sono manesco, mai avrei pensato di..." Scuote la testa "mi dispiace, è stato più forte di me, non cerco una giustifica ma quando ho sentito quelle parole, io..." Scuote appena la testa "non volevo Max, dico davvero, ti giuro su tutto ciò che mi è più caro che mai più oserò farti qualcosa di simile!"

"No" lo guarda negli occhi, sembrava preoccupato "nel senso, Daniel, che sono io a doverti chiedere scusa, se tu avessi detto che volevi morire io ti avrei massacrato, io ti amo, non riesco nemmeno a considerare l'idea che tu non sia con me" lo guarda serio "mi dispiace..."

Sorride e si avvicina a lui baciandolo con amore, non sopportava di essere in lite con lui ma capiva che, a volte, era importante "abbiamo chiarito, ti va se ce lo buttiamo alle spalle?" Lo accarezza dolcemente sulle labbra senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.

Lo bacia sul dito accennando un sorriso, era felice che le cose andassero meglio, lo amava, dopotutto amava la sua vita, pro e contro.

"Hai fame?"

Annuisce "oh sì, tanta, ma che ne dici se prima ci facciamo un bagno?"

Sorride annuendo "allora vado a preparare l'acqua" stava per prenderlo in braccio ma si ricorda che, fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto, non aveva mai amato farsi aiutare.

Lo guarda, capiva la sua riluttanza, non aveva mai amato farsi aiutare, ma forse dal suo ragazzo, solo qualche volta, perché non voleva diventare pigro, poteva farsi aiutare. Lo trattiene e si sporge contro di lui "mi aiuti? Mi sento un po' stanco."

Sorride e lo prende in braccio, baciandolo con amore, avviandosi di sopra per preparare la vasca.

Stavano facendo un bel bagno rilassante, non avevano bisogno di dire molto, stavano stretti l'uno all'altro e si passavano la spugna a vicenda, anche giocando, i momenti bui esistevano nella vita di chiunque, bisognava semplicemente avere la forza di affrontarli e non per forza da soli. "Sai amore, stavo pensando, potremmo vedere un bel film mentre mangiamo, che ne dici, che genere ti piacerebbe?"

Si appoggia contro il torace di Daniel,ci stava pensando, nota che il ragazzo sembrava divertito dal suo stare a pensarci, scuote la testa e ride "non importa, una volta giù metterò un film a caso, e quello, che sarà bello o brutto, sarà la nostra scelta.

Non lo avesse mai detto, tra i tanti film che avevano la scelta era capitata proprio su un horror, ora, non è che lui avesse paura, sia chiaro, ma si avvicinava la notte e, già lo sapeva, non se lo sarebbe levato facilmente dalla testa.

"Ottima scelta amore, il film si sta rivelando davvero interessante, non trovi anche tu?" Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso "che succede, Max? Non ti piace la cena? Non stai mangiando molto, e nemmeno guardi il film" ridacchia.

Lo guarda pizzicandolo appena sul fianco per poi ridacchiare "come minimo, grazie a questo film, non dormirò per tutta la notte."

Ride "oh amore mio, non preoccuparti, ti proteggerò io" lo bacia con dolcezza lasciando, poi, che finisse di cenare prima di andare di sopra portandolo a letto, lo stringe forte a se, era felice di vederlo così rilassato, finalmente.

"Sto per batterti, accettalo!"

"Ma per favore Charles, stai confondendo il mio personaggio col tuo? Ti sto stracciando!" Ride vedendo i ragazzi buttarsi addosso a loro, era felice di avere amici così.

Sorride guardando i ragazzi, stava parlando con Nic, a lui aveva sempre detto tutto, anche della lite trascorsa.

"Bhe, a quanto pare ai suoi genitori tu piaci, e pensi di fare conoscere Max ai tuoi?"

"Non è presto secondo te?"

"Bhe, state insieme da mesi, è una cosa seria no? In Estate sarà un anno, non credi che..."

Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso "si, hai ragione, in Estate farò in modo che Max conosca la mia famiglia, insomma, lui è davvero importante per me, credi sarà pronto?"

"Amico, da quanto ho sentito, e vedo, non c'è nulla che non potrete affrontare assieme."

Sorride guardando verso il suo ragazzo e, più lo guardava, più capiva che aveva ragione "sarà un'estate davvero interessante."


End file.
